Happy Valentine's Day
by Eluluu
Summary: Its V-day and Sasuke is going to confess to his crush ch 1. totaly SasuNaru. Sex change later on in fan fic. Chapter 4 is here!
1. Happy Valentine's Day

"Today's Valentines's Day, I really don't want to go on a mission or train. I just want to go give him these chocolates and tell him how I feel about him," Sasuke thought. Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Sasuke will you tell the rest of team seven there will be no mission or training today." Kakashi said happily.

"Yes no training today," Sasuke yelled in his head. "Why can't you tell them yourself?"

"Because someone is waiting for me." Kakashi said even happier.

"What, is it Iruka? So you finally got up the courage to ask him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yes it is Iruka and at least I've asked him. So have you asked YOUR little kitsune yet?" Kakashi said as he stared at Sasuke.

"Hn. what are you talking about?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"I know you like him, Sasuke."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

"The one you see almost everyday, I see the looks you give him." Kakashi smiled evily under his mask. "Would you rather me tell him, cause I will and I'll tell him there's no training and mission along with Sakura."

"Oh crap he knows," Sasuke yelled in his head.

"How long have you known?" Sasuke blushed.

"About a month." Kakashi said his hand on his chin.

"That long!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yep. so about my earlier question do you want me to tell him?" Kakashi asked.

"What about Iruka he would get mad."

"Oh no I'm sure he would understand if I told him I was trying to help you with your crush." Sasuke blushed at the word crush because it made him think of his crush.

"No its okay I want to tell him Kakashi. I actually bought him some chocolate for today." Sasuke said with an actual smile and not a smirk.

"Ok. You sure?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yep have fun with Iruka." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"You have some fun too, Sasuke." Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't worry I will," Sasuke said in his head. "So I'll go tell Sakura first." Sasuke started to walk toward Sakura's house. knock knock Sakura then opens the door.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked happily and embarrased cause she thought Sasuke was gonna ask her out on a date.

"Kakashi told me to tell you there's no mission or training today because he's to lazy to tell you himself." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Sasuke!! You want to go do something together today since it's Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked very sweetly.

"No! I already have plans for today."

"What are they?"

"That's none of your business, Sakura." Sasuke scowled at Sakura after that.

"Ok. Sorry Sasuke I shouldn't have asked." Sakura said with a sad face. Sasuke started to walk away. "Bye Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said waving.

"Ok, there's only about 15 mins. before when we go to the training grounds normally. I'll go home and get the chocolate that I made for him. Then I'll go to the training ground maybe about 5 mins. late there. "Sasuke said in his head. "Oh my god I'm so nervous. I really hope he returns the feelings, but if he doesn't I could just say it was a joke I guess. And what the hell am I nervous for? I shouldn't be." About 20 mins. later at the training ground.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Naruto yelled. "Sakura and Sasuke are never late so where the hell are they?"

"There's no training or mission today, dobe." Sasuke said in his usual voice though he was very nervous.

"Don't call me that and why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Naruto said in a slightly calmer voice.

"When I got to your apartment you were already gone, so I had to walk over here to tell you so you wouldn't stay here all night."

"Ok I'm going home then. See you later Sasuke." Naruto said as he started walking home.

"Hey, Naruto wait."

"What do you want teme?"

"Here this is for you." Sasuke said as he tossed the box of chocolate to Naruto.

"Hey what is this crap?" Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"It's chocolate stupid what else would it be? It is Valentine's Day?" Sasuke said in his usual voice.

"Why are you giving it to me? Did some fangirl give it to you but you didn't want them." Naruto still looked confused.

"No one gave them to me."

"Did you get them for some girl but she didn't want them and now you're giving them to me." still confused.

"No, dobe I have never liked a girl before."

"Then why did you give these to me?" Naruto was even more confused.

"I gave them to you because I made them for YOU." Sasuke said now irritated.

"Why would you make them anyway? Ohh I get it. Thanks Sasuke but I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Naruto was now really mad.

"It's not for my pity for you."

"Then what is it for!?"

"..."

"Oh so that last part was a lie."

"No!!"

"Then what was it." Naruto was now fuming.

"It's because..."

"Go on"

"I-I lo-lo-love you." Sasuke and Naruto were now both blushing.

"Ha Ha Ha! Good one Sasuke." Naruto was laughing heavilly.

"But I really do love you Naruto."

"Wow you really had me going that time." Naruto now started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Why won't you believe me?" Sasuke said tightening his grip on Naruto's wrist, and now as Sasuke was looking at the ground a few tears slipped out of his charcoal black eyes. Naruto became wide eyed at the sight.

"Sasuke are you alright?!" Naruto's hand suddenly reached up to Sasuke's face and started wiping away the tears. when Naruto noticed what he was doing he stopped and tried to pull his hand away from him but Sasuke held it on his face. "Sa-Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.

"Since you refuse to believe that I really do love you. I want to stay like this for awhile."

"So you really weren't kidding were you Sasuke?"

"No I wasn't."

"Heh, I guess you really love me a lot don't you?"

"Hell yeah, what gave it away?" Sasuke said the last part sarcastically.

"Well let's see you actually crying and your showing of emotions too." Naruto said with a little smile.

"Oh yeah you better not tell any-" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of soft pinkish tan lips which met his own paleish pink lips. Sasuke became wide eyed and released Naruto's hands. Naruto then put his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer to him. Sasuke closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and then nibbled on Naruto's lower lip asking for enterance. Naruto willingly gave it to Sasuke. Their tongues slowly started to explore the other's wet cavern feeling every nook and cranny of them. After what seemed like hours to them, which was only about two minutes, they pulled away from each other gasping for air. Naruto came back up and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips and whispered something in his ear.

"I love you too sasuke." Naruto said maddly blushing while pulling away from Sasuke.

"Why didn't you say so earlier when I was telling you how I felt about you?" Sasuke was scowling at Naruto when he asked him but the blush kinda ruined it though.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I was really happy when I heard you say that you loved me."

"Then why'd you laugh at me when I said it?" Sasuke said letting go of Naruto and starting to push him away.

"Sasuke please don't push me away." Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke around his chest and layed his head in the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. "The only reason why I laughed was because I thought it was a joke. I didn't think you could ever feel the same way. I'm really sorry Sasuke.

"Dobe... do you really think I would lie to you about my feelings towards you?"

"No but it seemed too good to be true though and don't call me a dobe."

" Well do you believe it now?"

"Still a little sketchy about it. I still think it's a dream and I'll wake up from it any minute and then you wouldn't love me anymore. To be honest it kinda scares me actually." Naruto said with a sad face at the thought which then a blush spred across it when he noticed Sasuke was staring right at him. \

"Do you want some proof that's it's not a dream?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed naruto's chin and pulled him into another earth shattering kiss. Once they parted Naruto once again hugged Sasuke's chest and burried his face into it crying.

"Na-Naruto are you ok? Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice, he was also blushing because he though Naruto is really cute when he's crying.

"Yeah, I'm ok Sasuke. I'm just really happy." Naruto started to cry even harder because he saw no point in hiding it from Sasuke.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well this is the first time someone actually cared about me my entire life, but what really made me so happy that made me cry was that you were that person. Sasuke I love you so much and I never want to lose you."

"I love you too. I'll never leave you either. You want to spend the rest of the day together?"

"I'd love that." Then they went and spent the rest of the day together.

To be continued or NOT?!

"Hi, this is Sasuke speaking here and I have something very important to say. If the creator of this fan fic doesn't get 50 people to request her to keep writing this fan fic in 2 months she will stop writing it. Then you'll never read the drama she was thinking of for the follow up of this fan fic. So please request her to do so."

"Why do you want that Sasuke?" I asked.

"Because I want to know what fucking happens to me and Naruto. That's why." Sasuke yelled.

"But why 50 people?"

"Because if there isn't a lot of people that want you to write more you won't because you're so fucking lazy."

"You're so mean Sasuke."

"No, I am not, I'm just telling the truth, you are lazy."

"Fine if 30 people ask in the next 2 months I'll write more. Ha! I took 20 off."

"Whatever, cootie queen."

"You lint licker!"

"You son of a biscuit eating bulldog!"

"Sasuke I think you overreacted on that one. So we have to go before this gets out of hand. Bye!!"


	2. 2 Months Later

Eluluu: Don't you have something to say Naruto?

Naruto: Oh yeah. Eluluu forgot to say that this fan fic takes place five months after I dragged Sasuke's ass back to the village. Eluluu plays her OC "Yumi Kurosaki" in this fan fic.

Eluluu: Sasuke your turn.

Sasuke: Eluluu doesn't own me or Naruto's ass. I do.

Naruto: O/O Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Please enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dear Foxy,

It has been two months since Sasuke and I have started dating and no one, exept my mom, has found out yet. Thats good I guess. My mom supports us all the way, too. Shes even lieing to everyone saying she asked Sasuke to hang out with me more. So us spending more time with each other isn't as suspenious. To tell the truth I still can't beleive I'm dating Sasuke. I mean he could have chosen anyone he wanted and he chose me, a demon vessel. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me along with when mom, Yumi Kurosaki, adopted me as her own child. She knew about Kyuubi too and she didn't even mind. She said I am me and Kyuubi is well Kyuubi. So I am now known as Naruto Kurosaki. Mom adopted me about one month before Sasuke left me, while not just me. We just moved into a house a week ago that mom bought a month ago. Sasuke is coming to pick me up soon so we can walk to the trainning grounds where team 7 noramaly meets together. knok knok "Sweety, Sasukes here. Do you want me to send him up here?" Naruto's mom said. "Yes. Please." Naruto said. Well Sasuke just got here. So I have to go.

Sincerely,

Naruto K.

P.S. I'll write to you some more tonight.

Knok Knok "You can come in." Naruto said as he put his diary in his desk. Then all of a sudden a pair of strong pale arms rapped around Naruto's waist.

"What were you doing Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Writing and don't call me that, Sasuke." Naruto said blushing intertiwing thier fingures togrther.

"Why can't I? Its not like anyone else is here except your mom." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Then he nibbled on Naruto's earlobe a little. Causing Naruto to moan slightly.

"Because it makes me feel girly." Naruto said blushing.

"Thats the point you're to cute to be a guy." Naruto went as red as a tomato. "You're even cuter when you blush."

"No I'm not." Naruto said with a pout.

"Naru-chan if you don't pull in that bottom lip of your I might just have to kiss you." Naruto just kept on pouting. "Can't say I didn't warn you Naru-chan." Sasuke then turned Naruto around and gave him a bruising kiss. Then Sasuke started kissing Naruto's jawline. Then Sasuke started kissing an inch under Naruto's ear on the side of his neck. Naruto lightly moaned because he loves being kissed there. Sasuke sucked and nipped there for a couple of minutes. Then gave it a little kiss and pulled away. "We should get going or we'll be late."

"O-Okey." Naruto studdered blushing bright red. They walked down stairs and into the living room. "Mom we're leaving now."

"Okey sweetie. Sasuke can I ask you a favor dear?" Yumi asked (me )

"Ya, sure anything Yumi." Sasuke said while the group walked to the door.

"Just promise me you won't rape my baby out in the middle of the street in all his naked glory." Yumi said slaming the door closed.

"MOOOOM!!" Naruto yelled blushing a bright red, steam was even coming off his face.

"I promise I won't Yumi." Sasuke yelled. Naruto and Sasuke started walking down the street side by side. "Hey, Naruto wheres your jacket?"

"Oh. Well you know when I went training yesterday. Well I took off my jacket because I was getting hot and that stupid dog, Akamaru, thought it would be funny to take it and bary it somewhere. I asked Kiba to have Akamaru to give me my jacket back and he said no. So, I searched for it for hours yesterday and I still didn't find it." Naruto said very pissed off.

"Well I have to thank him later." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What?! Hey whose side are you on Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto not so loud. You're making a scene."

"Well whose side are you on?" Naruto asked a bit quieter.

"Well I guess I'm on Akamaru's side, but not because it was funny."

"Why then?" Naruto asked a little pissed.

"Because you look a lot more sexier without that jacket. Expecially when you wear black mucle shirts." Sasuke whispered where only Naruto could hear him. Naruto was as red as a tomato.

"Wh-What?! No, I don't Sasuke."

"Oooh yes you do Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk. " You showing off your sexy, well-toned body and if we weren't out in public I might have jumped you." If it would evan be possible Naruto got even redder.

"..."

"Well we're here so start acting again."

"Ok." Naruto said calming down. Then he saw Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Oh. Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile then she looked like she was pissed. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS LATE?" Sakure yelled.

"I went to go get Naruto but Yumi nor me couldn't get him to wake up so it took forever." Sasuke said.

"Hey who asked you to come and get me, teme?" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"I did dobe, also your mother, because I didn't want to wait like yesterday. We couldn't go on tthe mission until you got here." Sasuke said rather annoyed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault my mom wasn't home and it was..." Naruto yelled.

"It was what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."Naruto said.

"Naruto." Sasuke said getting annoyed again.

"ITS NONE OF YOU BUSINESS TEME!!" Naruto yelled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

eluluu: oh nos Naru-chans mad. XD And sorry its so short.

Naruto :Why me?

Eluluu :Cause its fun Naru-chan.

(In the background) Sasuke: Only i can call Naruto Naru-chan bitich.

Naruto: NO ITS NOT!!

Eluluu: Stop yelling at me Naruto.

Naruto: IM NOT YELLING AT ANYONE!

Eluluu: Ok for that Im going to tell evry that you WET THE BED. :D HA!

Naurto: WHAT I DO NOT?

Eluluu: DO TO.

Naruto: DO NOT.

Eluluu: DO TO.

Sasuke:Well, we're going to leave you before this gets any uglier. (Naruto & Eluluu fighting in the background.) Sorry for their behavor I guess.

Naruto & Eluluu: (Stops fighting) Bye for now. (Starts fighting again)


	3. Sakura Finds Out

Sasuke: Now tell Naruto sorry right this minute.

Eluluu: Fine. I'm sorry Naruto.

Naruto: I accept your aplogy.

Sasuke: And all it toke was 36 waks on the head. Talk about making me look abusive much.

Naruto: I know. She is way to stubborn for her own good.

Eluluu: They're so mean to me. Hear I will get revenge on you Naruto and Sasuke. I swear to God.

Sasuke: While shes ranting why don't you read chapter 3. I only own Naruto and no one else.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"ITS NONE OF YOU BUSINESS TEME!!" Naruto yelled.

"Drop it you two." Kakashi said. "There is no mission today. So Sakura practice chakra control. Sasuke, Naruto I want you two to spar with each other. Ok now go." Sakura went and sat in under a tree and started chakra control practice. While Naruto and Sasuke walked into a little clearing in the forest.Sasuke was still annoyed at Naruto and Naruto knew it, too. So Naruto hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you honest." Naruto said in a sad aplogetic voice.

"No, Naruto I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned around and hugged Naruto back. "I would like to know what it was though. Mind telling me Naruto?"

"I'd rather not Sasu."

"Why not?"

"Because its embbaracing and you would laught at me."

"Ok. You don't have to tell me Naru-chan."

"You'll find out sooner or later."Naruto said as he pulled away. "We better start training Sasu. Before Kakashi finds out."

"Fine" Sasuke said.

20 minutes later. It started raining.

Sasuke threw a kunin at Naruto. Just as Naruto was going to dodge. _CRASH!_ Naruto screamed and forgot all about the kunin and it stabed him in the arm. Which he screamed again."Aaaahh!"

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to Naruto. "Shit, Im sorry Naruto. I thought you could dodge it easily. I'm sorry" Sasuke finally noticed Naruto was shaking, while setting in the futal position with hos hands over his head."Naruto why are you shaking?" Suddenly there was another _CRASH!_ which was caused by lightening. Naruto was whipering by now. "Naruto are you afraid of lightening?" At first Naruto hestitded but finally answered.

"Yes." Naruto whimpered in a low, soft vocie.

"Is that what you were embaraced about?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out the kunin in Naruto's arm.

"Yes. Aren't you going to laugh at me?" Naruto whimpered.

"No." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto off the ground. "Come on lets go home." They started walking when there was a _CRASH! _Naruto suddenly jump and grabbed Sasuke's arm tight to his chest. Sasuke just smirked. _"Damn you're just so cute when you're scared Naruto" _Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said. "Naruto why are you holding on to my Sasuke." Sakura was pissed. "Sasuke aren't you going to hit him and tell him to get off?" Sakura asked with a pout.

"No." Sasuke said.

Well, why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't want to." Sasuke said.

"Why? I thought you hated Naruto."

"I did, but I don't anymore."

"Whys that?"

"You're not going to get this are you?"

"Get what?"

"Fine, I guess I have to spell it out for you. Naruto." Naruto looked up at him.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke suddenly gave Naruto a quick, gentle kiss on the lips. After they pulled a part. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to." Sasuke pouted. "What do you not like me kissing you any more?"

"NO! No its not that. I was just surprised that's all." Naruto said.

"Whys that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you kissed me right in front of…"Naruto said. Something suddenly became clear in Naruto's (little) mind. "Sa-ku-ra?" Naruto looked at Sakura who looked very pissed off. "Oh..Shit!"Naruto started to run away but tripped 30 steps away by a tree root. When he got up Sakura was right in front of him.

"What have you done to MY Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled as she tried to punch Naruto, but a hand caught hers before she could hit Naruto. Then the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a red hand mark on her cheek."Ouch!"

"Don't you dare try to touch try to touch MY Naruto again."

"But Sasuke he turned you gay!"

"No, he didn't. In fact I was the one to ask him out."

"ITS NOT FAIR!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Eluluu: Sorry this chapters so short.

Naruto: Ya. You can blame her cold though and school work. I'm glad I don't go to high school.

Eluluu: Ya. It really sucks. Heh heh Sakuras in trouble. Heh heh.

Naruto: I think she deserved it though for trying to hit me with her monsterous strength.

Eluluu: Ya. I know. You know, she acts like shes PMSing all the time. Its really annoying.

Naruto: I totally agree with you.

Eluluu: I'm tired.

Naruto: Me, too.

Sasuke: Ok well it looks like they're not going to start a fight right now. So thats good. Ok we'll see you night next time. So have a good day.


	4. Naruto's secrets reveled

Eluluu: I'm feeling better, but iz sad.

Naruto: Thats good now you can get on the story again. But why are you sad?

Eluluu: Damn boyfriend broke up with me.

Sasuke: OMG! You're not gonna make me break up with Naruto are you?!?!?

Naruto:OMG!! PLEASE DON'T BREAK US UP!! PLEASE!! *Starts crying*

Eluluu: *got to naru before sasu did & is hugging him* Don't worry Naru I wouldn't take my problems out on you guys.

Naruto: You promise?

Eluluu: Promise.

Sasuke: On to the story now. And get off of MY BOYFRIEND!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Don't you dare try to touch try to touch MY Naruto again."_

_"But Sasuke he turned you gay!"_

_"No, he didn't. In fact I was the one to ask him out."_

_"ITS NOT FAIR!!"_

"Whats not fair?" Sasuke asked.

"I was suppose to be with you! Not that DEMON. I wish he would just disappear!!!" Sakura yelled. All of a sudden Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the neck trying to strangle her.

"Don't you ever call Naruto a demon and I have never liked you. I just pretended to be able to stand you because I knew Naurto did. You fucking bitch." Sasuke yelled squeezing her neck evan tighter.

"Sasuke please stop it!" Naruto yelled trying to pull Sasuke off.

"Why should I..." Sasuke asked as he was turning to look at Naruto and when he did, he saw Naruto crying.

"Sasuke please stop it. Please!" Naruto pleaded. "Don't kill her. I don't want you to be executed Sasuke. So please stop." Sasuke let go of Sakura. When she hit the ground, she got up and ran away. Sasuke turned and hugged Naruto." I don't want to lose you Sasuke." Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly.

"You're not going to lose me Naruto because I'm not planning to go anywhere anytime soon." CRASH! Naruto jumped and held Sasuke even tighter. "You're so cute. Come on lets get you home Naru-chan." CRASH! Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm just like earlier. When they were walking to Naruto's house they ran in to Kiba and Shino.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! NARUTO YOU'RE TOUCHING EMO BOY!! Kiba shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HATED EACH OTHER!?"

"Well we use to." Sasuke said as the rain turned into sprinkles. Naruto still didn't let go of Sasuke's arm.

"What do you mean 'use to'?" Kiba asked quite interested.

"Saue nd I s dtg dog bth." Naruto mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you Naruto. You'll have to speak up." Kiba said.

"I said Sasuke and I are dating dog breathe." Naruto repeated himself.

"So you finally told him you've had a crush on him for five years Naruto? I guess I don't have to act like I don't know anything about it then."Kiba said smirking when he saw Naruto blush.

"KIBA!!" Naruto yelled .

"What you didn't tell him that?" Kiba asked.

"No dog breathe I didn't." Naruto said.

"So you've had a crush on me for five years?" Sauke asked with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, teme." Naruto said as he let go of Sasuke's arm and crossed his arms in front of his cheast.

"I'm not I'm just surprised that you still like after what I did." Sasuke said saddly.

"Thats all in the past Sasuke forget about it we have so you should too." Naruto said.

"Well Tsunadae will never totally forgive Sasuke though." Kiba said. "Cause of what it did to you, Naruto. I mean you tried to kill yourself."

"NARUTO!! Why the hell would you do that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Because you left me by myself. You tried to kill me like I didn't mean anything to you. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me Sasuke?" Naruto said on the verge of crying.

"No I don't know how it feels Naruto. I'm really sorry. Damn it I was so stupid to ever leave the village. I was real bastard when we were younger wasn't I?" Sasuke said pissed off at himself.

"Maybe you were but that was then and this is now." Naruto said.

"we have to be going now so see you later guys." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him away.

"Later Guys." Naruto said.

"Later!" Kiba said and Shino just nodded.

"Naruto I need to talk to you when we get to your house. Ok?" Sasuke said in a sturn vocie.

"Ok." Naruto said nervouly.

*** 5 minutes later ***

"Hi mom I'm home and Sasukes with me." Naruto yelled.

"Good timimg sweety dinner just got done, and I made enough to where Sasuke could eat with us. So get your younge asses in here and eat." Yumi yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok. We're coming. Both of the boys they got into the kitchen the table was set with food and drinks ready. A glass of Sprite for Naruto. A glass of Coke for Sasuke. A glass of tea for Yumi.

"So we're having chicken stir-fry for dinner tonight, but I wanted Ramen." Naruto wined.

"Sweety you eat way to much ramen. It's bad for your health. Do you really want to die before you have sex with Sasuke?" Yumi asked which made both boys blush like crazy. "Its time to eat now." They all started eating. It was silent the hole time till they were done eating.

"The meal was great Yumi." Sasuke said.

"Well thank you Sasuke." Yumi smiled.

"It was ok it would've been better if it was Ramen." Naruto said.

"Did you hear something Sasuke?" Yumi asked.

"No. Did you?" Sasuke asked

"No. I guess I didn't." Yumi answered

"HEY! What do you mean by that?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Yumi just started laughing thier asses off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Eluluu: Im sorry it took so long to get this up here. *dodges knife thrown at head* WAIT!! I have a good reason though my computer crashed and it toke my dad forever to fix it.

Naruto: Shes telling the true. SO DON'T KILL HER!

Sasuke: Do it please. Please just kill her.

Eluluu: Oh, No you didn't! You're gonna regret ever saying that Sasuke!

Sasuke: Well lets see you try it, little girl.

Eluluu: Call me little girl one more time.

Sasuke: Little girl.

Eluluu: Oh you going down bitch! *Gets into a cat fight*

Naruto: Knock it off you guys! *Turns to the audience* Please foregive them. We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now if you would please excuse me I have to pull them apart so bye.


End file.
